That's What Little Brothers Are For
by N.V.9
Summary: Itachi has been chasing Deidara's tail for over four years. Going so far as to break up Deidara's relationships with other men by sending in his own people. Now Deidara has a new man in his life but Itachi still has his little brother. COMPLETE


**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"What are you doing tonight?" Itachi asked his favorite, and only, little brother. Said little brother of course was doing nothing but laying on his bed, flipping through channels boredly as he ate cherry tomatoes like candy.

"You're looking at it." Sasuke shrugged, never looking away from the tv in fear of missing something remotely interesting. So far, nothing looked promising.

"Do you wish to do something else tonight?"

"I am not cleaning your room," came Sasuke's instant reply.

"That is the last thing I had in mind," Itachi chuckled remembering the days when Sasuke felt honored to do whatever Itachi asked him to do. "What I had in mind is more toward your line of... intertainment."

"I am not sleeping with Kisame." Sasuke said quickly, looking revolted by the idea. "I may be going through a dry spell but I'm not that desperate yet. Why can't you just buy him a bitch on the corner instead of asking me to do him a favor? You're supposed to protect your brother's innocents not whore him out!"

"That was one time and I thought I'd be hitting two birds with one stone." Itachi shrugged, annoyed that his efforts to get his brother laid at _that_ time was loved like an STD. His brother had been complaining about not finding anyone that fit his bill and Kisame had just ended a relationship, that shocked Itachi when he said he had one, so Itachi wanted to cheer both up. He knew Sasuke was as far from virgin as the color black was from white. His brother wasn't a slut, but Sasuke wasn't a saint either.

"Wrong bird, brother." Sasuke shivered in disgust.

"Anyway, that isn't the point." Itachi went on. "I won't try to get you to sleep with Kisame."

"From your words, you do have someone in mind though." Sasuke said cautiously, the wheels in his head trying to go through all of Itachi's friends.

"Before you say no, hear me out." Itachi jumped on that, moving to sit on his brother's bed, forcing Sasuke to move his tomatoes before they were squashed. "Okay, so Kisame...bad idea. But new guy...good idea."

"How?"

"He's more your type. Closer to your age. A looker for sure. If I liked to bottom, I'd go for him."

"Go on..." Sasuke said, intrigued by the idea of this man already.

Grinning at Sasuke's interest, and knowing his brother would gladly cave, Itachi said, "Blonde hair, blue eyes, year around tan. 6'5". Visits the gym every morning for a quick work-out, runs between breaks in classes. Enjoys a night out whenever he can get one. Works part time as a," at this he whispered into Sasuke's ear, "Fireman." feeling his brother shiver at one of his biggest fantasies of using the uniform for naughty things, Itachi grinned. "He's only twenty-one, so legal to drink and buy said drink for you, my eighteen year old brother. Usually spends his days shirtless, as I've come to see in school." which annoyed him since the idiot he wanted was taken with his newest rival that he planned to sick Sasuke on. "He comes from money and never dresses like a slob. Not to mention he drives only sports cars and loves going fast. And though he fights fires, in more ways than one, he likes breaking laws as much as keeping them."

"So," Sasuke gulped, his chest heaving with the thought of said man, "So, what do you want me to do?"

Grinning as if he won the race, which he did as soon as Sasuke got ahold of the bastard, Itachi only said, "Get dressed. Wear something raunchy and easily moved aside. Look as sexy as you can within twenty minutes. We're heading out toward Red Dawn."

"You have to be twenty-one to get in there." Sasuke reminded his brother as he went to get dressed. He'd get in there regardless of the age. His dream man would be in that club and nothing was keeping Sasuke out. He had dreamed of a man like that, had even told Itachi what he wanted, since he was thirteen. That his brother found him at all... "Are you lying to me just so you can get laid?"

"He's real Sasuke," Itachi said, pulling out his phone and digging through pictures. His brother was good to be suspecious but Itachi was telling the truth. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Only son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Kushina, who happens to build and drive race cars for a living, and Minato, who is head of the Department of Justice. Naruto has taken after both. Became a man of the law of sorts, for now, until he gets his degree and is able to join the CIA. He also loves racing as much as his mother and tends to race in illegal places." finally finding the picture, which took a while with looking and mentially drooling over his own soon-to-be lover's pictures, he turned the phone to Sasuke. The man on the screen was shirtless as he jogged, with an iphone tied to his bicep, through campus.

"Fuck." Sasuke whispered looking the man over, eyes clouded with lust as his body heated up. Licking his lips he turned to Itachi, "So while I'm getting him, you'll be..."

"Getting Deidara." Itachi said knowing Sasuke would know of whom he was talking about since he had been obsessed with the blonde from the first day of college his freshmen year. The first year he had just watched from afar. The second year he had went for him, but than another bastard by the name of Hidan, had been in his way. Needless to say, Itachi had sacerficed his cousin, Haku, to the man. He should have felt bad, but Haku and Hidan were still together so he did them a favor. The third year he had went for Deidara again, but another man by the name of Sasori had taken Hidan's place, and so Itachi had sent in Sasuke's friend, Sakura, to deal with that. He got rid of the red head asshole and a pink haired stalker, which felt great. Now this year Naruto was in his way but Sasuke would take care of that. And before Deidara could put someone else in Naruto's place, Itachi planned to make a move. School was almost over, who knew if he'd ever see Deidara again.

"So two birds, one stone." Sasuke mused before smirking. "I'm so the bird for this."

The music assulted Itachi's ears as they both entered the club. It had taken a bit of fast talk, on Itachi's side, and Sasuke threatening the doorman, to get in. Apparently Sasuke's threats were worse then Itachi's sweet words...Itachi would dwell on that later though.

Looking around, he spotted Naruto in the center of the dancers right off, and right in front of him was Deidara grinding his ass against him. Not that Naruto seem to mind, since he was dry humping _his_ blonde. With a glare toward that, Itachi turned to Sasuke and smirked evily. His brother was dressed to kill. Of all things his brother owned, Itachi would have never thought his brother had a short leather skirt. Nor would he assumed Sasuke had thigh high heeled boots. The leather straps, that he called a shirt, yeah he could believe that. Looking at his brother, eyeliner in place with a tad of make-up -not much, just enough to emphsies his looks-Itachi came to the conclusion that his brother was in full slut mode and not pretending to be otherwise.

Of course Itachi was in hunter mode, his leather skin tight pants and opened vest, along with his own pair of boots-not slut boots, just regular ass-kicker boots-he was the shits tonight. Naruto had no chance against his brother, and Deidara wouldn't even know what hit him.

Grabbing his brother's arm, he pulled him through the crowd as he shouted into his ear, "Go do your thing, little brother."

A smirk in place, Sasuke shook off Itachi's hold when he spotted Naruto. With steps to make a cat envious, Sasuke stalked toward his prey, hips swaying erotically, gaining a few admires as he passed. Itachi walked a few steps behind him, trying not to laugh at the way things were going. Finally Deidara would be his. Did he feel bad about doing this? Using his brother? Not at all. So long as both were happy in the end, Itachi was okay with this. And so long as their parents didn't find out, everything would be fine. As far as their parents knew, Sasuke was a sweet soft spoken teenager in his last year of highschool. Itachi was a kind caring brother that introduced him to new things. Yep, so long as their parents kept believing that, everything would stay fine.

Pausing a few feet away, Itachi watched as Sasuke finally reached the pair. His brother moved behind Naruto, his arm reaching up to run along the blonde's arm, just enough to gain attention. As Naruto looked over at him, Sasuke tugged Naruto toward him, pulling him away from Deidara, as he turned around, his back toward Naruto. With Naruto's hand held in one of his, Sasuke dropped low before slowly shifting his ass higher, making sure to rub it along Naruto's leg. Once his ass was even with Naruto's groin, Sasuke stood tall as he arched his back and hooked his arms around Naruto's neck. His body moving against Naruto as if they were fucking. It was odd seeing him seduce someone. For fuck sakes, that was his little brother...Oh hell, Deidara looked fuckable tonight. Clothes just looking to be ripped off.

Before Itachi could get far in his fantasy, Deidara was fighting back, pulling Naruto away from Sasuke as he glared at the raven, the challenge issued. His jean covered thigh, wrapped around Naruto's thigh, humping wantonly at the blonde. His fingers trailed down Naruto's bare chest, hooking on his necklace as he pulled the blonde closer, his mouth inches from Naruto's.

Of course that only pissed Sasuke off. Before Naruto's mouth could connect with Deidara's, Sasuke pulled the giant's chin toward him, licking Naruto's lips in the process. Wrapping his thigh around Naruto's leg and dislodging Deidara, Sasuke succeeded in taking Naruto away from Deidara once more. Before Deidara could try for Naruto again, Sasuke smirked at the smaller blonde as he grabbed Naruto's hand and stuck it under his skirt, right on his ass.

Itachi couldn't say he was stunned by Sasuke's boldness, he had expected it. Seeing the surprise on Naruto's face turn to lust, Itachi knew Sasuke had won his rival over. Quickly moving behind Deidara, he gave the smaller blonde no time to move off or fight for Naruto again. Grabbing the blonde's waist, he rubbed his cock against Deidara's crack.

Jumping, Deidara turned toward him. "What are you doing?" He demanded as Itachi forced them to dance.

"I believe we're dancing," Itachi shouted back into the blonde's ear, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Is that so," Deidara smirked, turning around so that he faced Itachi. Without giving Itachi time to respond, he shimmied his body toward the ground before crawling back up. With his fingers on the waist band of Itachi's pants, Deidara trailed his tongue up his bare chest. "Itachi?"

"Hmmmm?" Itachi groaned as Deidara's hands kneedled his groin. God, was there no shame in the man before him? Feeling Deidara's grip tighten, Itachi gasped softly and decided he liked Deidara a whole lot more.

"You could have just asked me out." Deidara finished in his ear.

"What?"

"First Haku, then Sakura, now Sasuke? Itachi you have no shame." Deidara laughed.

"I still..." Itachi stilled, allowing himself to be pulled off of the dance floor and toward the back of the club, into the empty bathroom. Grunting softly when his back connected with the door, Itachi watched in stunned silence as Deidara knelt before him, tugging at the buckles on his pants.

"Do you honestly think I didn't notice all my once upon lovers being taken by others?" Deidara said, a grin on his face as the music played on in the background. Something pulsing and demanding, much like Itachi's body.

Gulping, Itachi could only shake his head as he watched Deidara free his length, those blue eyes glued to the head of his cock.

"It wasn't hard to figure out. Especially when I used them to get you jealous." Deidara said, licking the pre-cum sipping through Itachi's slit.

"Oh fuck." Itachi groaned, head falling back at such a simple touch.

"The first year, you did nothing, though I waited," Deidara went on, massaging Itachi's balls with one hand. "Then I decided to improvise. Hidan came along and, though the sex was great, I was still waiting. When you sent Haku, I thought you'd finally come to your senses, but you didn't." Deidara sighed, blowing air on to Itachi's heated length. "So I went to Sasori next. He was your friend and surely you'd pay attention then. You did, and you sent Sakura, but still nothing from you." at that, Deidara licked along Itachi's cock, from the tip to the base.

"Oh...god..." Itachi panted, trying to pay attention to Deidara's words. Unable to think beyond the hold on him.

"So I asked Naruto for help. He is the school's stud. What better person to use than the one that rivals you in everything? But the best part about using Naruto was," Deidara deep throated Itachi before slowly pulling away, bringing a shout of his name from Itachi's lips. Standing up, he kissed along side Itachi's jaw, "He was the best lay I ever had. Tell me Itachi, can you live up to him? Make it to the top of my list?"

"Hn." Itachi smirked, as he hooked his arms under Deidara's thighs and carried him toward the sink. Depositing him on the counter, he attacked Deidara's mouth. His hands roaming the body trembling beneath him as he removed Deidara's jeans. With Deidara's help, the jeans came down to his ankles and Itachi wasted no time in diving for the prize.

"Itachi!" Deidara moaned, his head falling back as he clutched Itachi's head between his thighs. Enjoying the way his tongue moved and curled around the head of his cock. Itachi attacked his length as if he was a starving man and Deidara's dick was his first meal in years. "Oh god, oh fuck me, yes!" Deidara cried out, feeling as if he would cum any second. He needed more. Needed to cum now. "Itachi please!" he screamed, his hips trying to jerk against Itachi's mouth but the hold the raven had on him, not letting him move much. Curling his upper body over Itachi's head, Deidara moaned again. The need for release was fast approaching. Almost there. "Oh god, yes, almost, almost, almost." Deidara chanted, face flushed as he dug his nails into Itachi's back, dragging them upward.

Just when he thought he'd come, Itachi pulled away, a smirk on his pale face, his eyes heated and darker than they should have been. "You fucking bastard." Deidara whimpered, as he pulled Itachi's lips toward his mouth. Wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck, curling his hands through the raven's hair, Deidara freed one leg from his jeans. Stretching both legs around Itachi, he pulled the raven closer, grasping Itachi's cock to line it with his hole. "Fuck me." he ordered, pushing Itachi half way in. He never cared to be prepared. Deidara loved it to hurt in the beginning. Loved to feel the burning sting that turned to liquid pleasure afterwards. Rough sex was better with bigger dicks and Itachi's was the perfect proportion.

"Hold on." Itachi whispered and slammed into him. The speed and the force pushing Deidara back, his ass sliding against the counter as his back slammed into the mirror. It hurt like a bitch, but damn, it felt so good. Screaming out, Deidara buckled against Itachi, trying to get the raven to move. Instead, Itachi teased him by slowly pulling out, until only the tip of his length was the only part in him.

"Please!" Deidara cried, trying to pull him back and getting no where. "Oh god, fuck me!"

"My name." Itachi demanded, slamming back in painfully.

"Itachi!" Deidara screamed, clawing into Itachi's shoulders. "Oh god, Itachi! Itachi! Itachi!" he said as the raven slammed into him with each mentioned of his name. Liking this a lot, Deidara continued to shout Itachi's name over and over again. He shouted it until he couldn't speak beyond the scream of pleasure as his body finally gave him the release he had been wanting, Itachi not far after. Slumping against the raven, Deidara grinned tiredly. Oh yeah, Itachi was exactly what he had known he'd be. "If you had hit on me when we first met, we could have been doing this for years already." he said.

"Let's make up for lost time then." Itachi chuckled, his cock already swelling again within him. Without a yes or no from Deidara, Itachi began moving again. This time at a fast even pace that gave Deidara little time to adjust from one stroke to the next. Each hit going directly to his g-spot and sending Deidara over the edge a few more times before Itachi finally joined him.

With cum leaking off Itachi's chest and down Deidara's thighs, both rested against eachother. Deidara still on the counter, legs hanging limply as Itachi slumped over him, still standing, arms leaning against the mirror behind Deidara's head, Deidara's own resting on his shoulder. Both kissing eachother softly. The kind of kiss someone would give to their first date.

"So do I make the top of the list?" Itachi chuckled, nibbling against Deidara's jaw before kissing his chin and than his neck.

"What list?" Deidara sighed in bliss, moving his head so Itachi could have more room to molest.

"That's what I thought."

"So have you ever fucked in a public bathroom?" Deidara asked as he tried to decide if he should clean himself up and put his jeans back on or not.

"Yes, tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Itachi answered like a man content to stay as they were, his lips kissing along side Deidara's ear, his cock finally limp enough to fall free from the walls of pleasure, with a few movements. Even that sent his senses tingling, making him catch his breath and cross his eyes.

"Have you ever done it outside a bed besides tonight?" Deidara asked intrigued.

"The couch...a car...once in my uncle's basement." Itachi answered, now licking along side Deidara's shoulder. The way he nibbled and licked made Deidara feel as if he was an ice cream. Ice cream sounded good, maybe with a side of chocolate syrup and a cherry, all resting on Itachi's cock.

"Boring, boring, and, weird but still boring." Deidara told him, pushing Itachi back enough to meet the raven's eyes. "If you want to stay at the top of the list, you have to do better than that."

"How so?"

"Well, Hidan and I did it in a theater. Sasori fucked me in the middle of a class, and Naruto, well, let's just say Naruto does it wherever he can get it. If the answers yes, his pants are unzipped and his cock is launched." Deidara grinned, kissing Itachi's chin.

"I don't know if I should feel jealous over you admitting you got fucked by these three guys, or turned on by all the places that are popping in my head." Itachi said, tilting his head to kiss Deidara.

"I like both." Deidara advised. "Now let's get cleaned up. I'm feeling hungry and afterwards, I'll be horny...well, so long as you buy me chocolate. Chocolate makes me horny like no other."

"Fuck...what the hell are we waiting for?" Itachi said, stepping back and grabbing Deidara's jeans. Once both were cleaned, dressed, and somewhat decent, he placed an arm around the blonde's waist, his hand molesting Deidara's ass, as both walked out of the bathroom. Not that Deidara was complaining, since he leaned into his touch while his own hand massaged Itachi's cock. "I just need to tell Sasuke I'm leaving."

"Okay." Deidara shrugged as both moved into the crowd of dancers again. It took a while to find his brother and Naruto, but when they did, Itachi was wishing he left them alone. In the middle of a few dancers, all none the wiser about what was really going on, Naruto grinded into Sasuke's ass, his dick disappearing between Sasuke's cheeks. "So that's how he won, he came commando."

"I see that." Itachi grimanced, looking away, but not before he caught Sasuke's eyes. His brother in the middle of sex was something he would forever remember and try to forget. Sasuke had sex, yes, but Sasuke did it where Itachi didn't see...this was wrong. Of course what made it more wrong was that he caught a glimps of Naruto's dick. And if he wasn't secure with his body and size, Itachi would have cried. With a wave from Sasuke's hand, before it dived back into Naruto's hair, pulling the blonde back down for a kiss, Itachi was dismissed. "Let's go or I might be sick."

"So you're not wanting a foursome with them?"

"Fuck no." Itachi almost vomited at the thought of actually doing a foursome with Naruto and Sasuke. One because Naruto and he would probably try to top eachother and end up beating the hell out of eachother. And two, because Sasuke was his baby brother!

"Shame, because Sasuke is hot and Naruto-"

"Is Sasuke's, and I doubt he'd share Naruto now that he has him. He's a Uchiha and Uchiha's are selfish."

"Are you?"

"I'm the worst offender." Itachi smirked, "Now what about the chocolate?"

"You're just going to leave Naruto and Sasuke here?"

"Does Naruto have a car?"

"Oh yes," Deidara nodded, his eyes going all dreamy. "Fast and the Furious has nothing on his car."

"Than he can take Sasuke home whenever." Itachi said, deciding right than and there to buy a sports car as soon as he could afford one like Naruto's. "I brought Sasuke for one purpose and he completed that. Now I got you and got rid of Naruto-"  
"You really don't feel bad about using your little brother?" Deidara asked on a laugh as Itachi helped him into the car, smacking his ass in the process before brushing away the sting.

"No," Itachi answered as he started his car and turned to Deidara. Pulling the blonde close, he kissed him softly and said, "That's what little brothers are for."


End file.
